Sun Kissed Morning
by WhisperDreams
Summary: Written for my best friend. With old relationships hitting the dust, will everyone find their special someone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written as a present to one of my best friends, who is hopelessly addicted to fluff. For all of you who dream of cavities and sweet, plotless stories, look no further.

Sun Kissed Morning

John looked at the face that haunted his dreams. 'A picture is worth a thousand words,' he silently mused to himself. The boy in the picture was smiling. John clenched the cool metal of his lighter. He never saw that face smile anymore. John's head snapped up as he heard a door slam and unshod feet tread towards the kitchen. He quickly hid the picture in the cushions of the couch and leaned back. Click, click, a small flame appeared as John mulled over the events that brought him to this worn out couch.

It all started when Bobby's girlfriend Rogue nearly killed him by kissing him. Then the psycho wondered why he broke up with her. Jesus, how can you get that stupid? She must have thought she was Jean at the time. John extended an invitation to stay at his flat when he heard how all the other X-men were treated Bobby for breaking up with Rogue. Bobby accepted, which surprised John to no end.

It seemed perfect at first. Get the object of his affections living with him, win him over with your wit and magnamity, and never be lonely again. The flame started twisting around as John wondered why it didn't work. All Bobby did was sleep, wake-up, walk around, and go back to sleep. He wondered when the last time Bobby ate was.

John capped the flame and pushed himself off the bed. It was time to take some action. He would never gain Bobby's recognition if all he did was treat Zippo like his psychiatrist. Nope, that wouldn't do. John walked purposefully into the kitchen to the sight of Bobby, in nothing but silky black boxers, languidly peeling a banana. John swiveled a chair around and straddled it so he was sitting within a foot of Bobby. Bobby took no notice and continued to stare at the half-peeled banana. John was getting slightly aggravated. Was Bobby actually alive, or was some sort of non-lethal Bobby look-a-like sentinel sitting in his kitchen. John decided that Bobby was still alive since sentinels were never cute and harmless like a carebear.

Besides, sentinels are so girly.

John's hand acted without consensus of the brain and reached out to shake Bobby's shoulder. An electric shock seemed to run through John as his scheming hand made contact with his desire's shoulder.

"Hey Icy, you're too cold. You need to get more on." John mentally beat himself up. Why do you want him to get more on? He's hot without a shirt!

Bobby took a small bite of the banana in his hand and stood up. "I'm not cold." With that said, Bobby left, presumably to the couch room.

John sighed and decided to take slightly more action. He then stumbled up and followed the Iceman into the couch room. The blond had settled himself down on the couch and was flipping through channels without looking at them. John smirked and sat down right next to Bobby. Phase one complete. Next, John snaked his arms around Bobby's freezing shoulders to hold him down and said, "Now Bobby, why have you been acting all depressed of late?"

Bobby tried to get up but then noticed that he was held firmly down. He gave an inaudible sigh and said monotonously, "Well, what do you think? My girlfriend nearly kills me, my buddies desert me, and I'm stuck in a flat smelling of charcoal wondering if I ever liked that witch with a maniac pyrokinetic who's trying to make me feel better."

John smirked, "Now we're getting somewhere."

Bobby tried to get up again and failed. "Pyro, what is the point of this? Why did you drag me here?"

John Allerdyce has done many things in his life that have seemed stupid at the time. This was one of those times. John leaned close to Bobby's face and said, "Why did I? Because of this." With that, John closed the small gap and caught Bobby up in a tender kiss.

The cogs in Bobby's mind whirled around quickly. Part of him screamed at him to return the kiss, even if just a little. You love him, he's hot, he's kind, even if a little arrogant the little part argued. The bigger part of his brain held him back and told him to think of Rogue and the fact that he wasn't gay. But Rogue tried to kill you the little part of his brain said and John was a good kisser. The bigger part of his brain then screamed, but you aren't gay!

John noticed how Bobby tensed up and how he didn't respond. John pulled back and grabbed Bobby's chin forcing him to look at him. "You don't love me, do you." It wasn't a question.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but John had already started standing up. Finally, the little part of Bobby's brain won and said, "I could learn to love you."

John stopped and sighed. "Damnit Bobby, go back to Rogue, don't fool yourself, you don't love me." With that said, John dejected walked out of the flat to god knows where.

Bobby looked at the closed door and said softly, "Pyro, I wasn't lying."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back when I wrote this, I had just received a Tiamat album. I listened to it over and over and over again while writing this. So now whenever I write fanfiction I have to listen to it. Weird huh? Hope you all enjoy…I know I enjoyed writing it.

Divided

John stormed out of the house with an unreadable expression gracing his face. He didn't know where he was going or what he was trying to prove. The brisk September wind blew his auburn hair into crazy patterns while goosebumps appeared on his skin. As he kept walking on, or running away as the cruel part of his mind said, he passed by a cheap liquor store. "Just what I need," he said to nobody in particular.

_Will those signs lead me out of here_

_Well, just take me somewhere_

_To the plains where angels sing_

_Through the noise and clattering…_

John entered the store and immediately headed towards the display of Crowne Royal. He picked up a bag and went to the check out counter. After paying an exorbitant price for a little moment of happiness he turned to leave. While walking out, he saw out of the corner his eye two disgusting humans whispering and pointing at him. In a loud voice, one of the shouted out to thin air, "Honey, let's leave. This must be an inferior place if it is catering to those _mutants_." The rag-taggled woman next to him nodded her head so hard John thought her head would fall off.

Any other time, John would've just continued his course and left those two wackos to get drunk off cheap wine. But as soon as he saw the look in that man's face, the look of sheer disgust and superiority, John lost it. Time seemed to slow down and he brought out Zippo and flicked it open while saying, "Ah, you hurt its feelings." The man and woman never knew what hit them as a maelstrom of fire engulfed them. Still unattached to the real world, John walked towards home and set everything he saw on fire. Fire would always love him, right?

Bobby found himself inside the Xavier Institute of Higher Learning. Why he came back, he didn't know. As soon as he walked in, he saw the mutants turn their heads and stare in shock. The first to act was Jean Grey. She ran over, glomped him, and kept repeating, "Oh, we are soooo sorry! We didn't mean to be mean to you! Are you okay? Oh, we're so sorry. Don't leave us again! Where have you been?"

_For what its worth, the truth might hurt you_

_There's little you can do_

_When shadows fall I will desert you_

_Then that's what you will do_

_For what its worth, the truth will hurt you_

_With a tear of morning dew…_

Suddenly, as if on cue, all the X-men laying around came over and joined forces in glomping Bobby. He plastered a smile on his face but couldn't help thinking, "What am I doing here?" The people hugging him moved aside and Bobby saw Rogue walking towards him. Rogue had a look of unhappiness on her face and said softly, "I'm sorry Bobby. Can we put it behind us?"

Bile rose up in Bobby's mouth at the thought of 'us'. But the fake smile on his face kept control and answered, "Of course Marie, I wouldn't have it any other way." She ran forward and hugged him with her clothing covered arms. While enduring it, Bobby scanned the room and noticed that Jubilee had the same look John had when he left. Bobby's smile faltered and again he wondered what he was doing here.

A noise interrupted Bobby's thoughts and fortunately Rogue's hug. All eyes were riveted to the screen of the large television showed pictures of a street in which everything was on fire. The announcer came on, "Yet another example of the evil of mutants, one has just killed a respectable couple and has set everything on fire. Hopefully this will spurn the government to pass harsher laws…" At this, the television was turned off.

Bobby was thrown into shock. The little cogs in his head started whirling again. All they could come up with though was, Pyro Pyro Pyro. Bobby turned from all those other superficial X-men and ran out of the door. He knew where he belonged, and it wasn't here.

_Lead me inside_

_Lead me inside_

_Lead me inside out of the cold_

_Let me inside_

_Feel me inside_

_Our love's dead by dawn.._

Pyro was sitting on the couch in his flat turning the bottle of happiness around in his hands. He looked up to the blue creature in front of him. John sighed and said, "Why Mystique, it's a very interesting proposition. But why should I accept?"

Mystique raked her eyes over the fire mutant and sweetly said, "The Brotherhood has much to offer you. We can give you what you want most."

John gave a dry laugh, "You have no idea what I want."

"I have a good guess," and with that Mystique morphed into a familiar blond for about ten seconds letting Pyro get a good look. Pyro's laugh took on a new tone, a slightly maniacal tone, and said, "Fine, shall we shake on it?"

_You are my dream_

Mystique held out her blue hand and Pyro moved his forward. Then the door slammed open. Pyro's eyes widened.

"I've been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I love the people (2) who have reviewed. Thank you very much. Silly me, I forgot a disclaimer way back in chapter 1!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything affiliated with them.

Bobby ran away from all the voices yelling at him to come back. He didn't know why he was running just because he saw fire on the T.V. It wasn't necessarily Pyro who started the fire. "Liar," he muttered to himself, "you know it was John. Don't kid yourself." Suddenly he stopped running. John? When did he start calling him John? He was always Pyro. There was only one way to settle this. He had to talk to the fire mutant.

_I'll be your master and I'll be your slave_

_Until the day that you dance avidly on my grave_

_Seems like a lifetime we've been living this lie_

_But I can't help lying when you undress before my eyes_

Bobby started running only to stop yet again. The look on Jubilee's face came back to him in full force. The facts suddenly came out of nowhere and starting beating him up. Jubilee loved Rogue. Did they ever…Bobby grabbed his hair. "Most likely," his brain berated him. Remember how she looked? Just like John after he kissed you. And Rogue, she never asked to get back together. All she really asked for was for forgiveness.

_The wings of heaven are descending_

_The touch of her naked skin's amending_

_The skies will collide_

_Only for a little while_

_And it will take us through the night_

A sort of panic seized Bobby. The one thing he thought would always be constant, Rogue, was gone. She left in a shower of fireworks. Bobby had rarely ever been single, he'd always had a girlfriend. He always someone to make-out with, or in Rogue's case, hug, when he needed a pick me up. Marie, bitter, how appropriate, that's how he felt. Bobby searched his head for the meaning of the name John. Wait, he almost had it. Something to do with God, that Bobby knew. Maybe it would come to him after he talked to John.

He ran the rest of the way to John's flat. He rounded the corner and stopped for the third time.

"Shit," was all Bobby could get out.

_Thank you my angel like a belly dancing concubine_

_Like Cleopatra you're sleeping safe in a royal shrine_

_Thank you for the blood and tears and for the table dance_

_Wholeheartedly I thank you dear for our short romance_

After Bobby ran out and ran out of earshot, most of the mutants dispersed to do their own thing. In Rogue's case, she walked purposefully, nah, who's she fooling, ran up to her room. Unfortunately, all for naught, because the person she was hoping to avoid saw her the entire way. Jubilee stood outside Rogue's room, listening to an innocent punching bag getting thoroughly pulverized. Jubilee's face was unreadable, but inside she wanted to be in there abusing the punching bag too.

Jubilee stood there for awhile staring dumbly at the door. Soon her ears were assaulted by a random mutant singing. Hold on, singing in a thick syrupy Southern accent? Out her peripheral vision Jubilee saw the Louisiana mutant walk towards her.

The red-eyed Southerner started, "Whai Jubilation Lee, any raeson why yahr stahnda outsah Miz Marie's room?

Jubilee rolled her eyes and said, "I'm just on my way."

Remy smirked. Everyone, excluding pure Jean and Cyclops, had been waiting for Jubilee and Rogue to get their act together. Now that they were so close, Remy couldn't help but push them along. He quickly opened the door and pushed a gaping Jubilee into the room. He then quickly closed the door and made the doorknob blow up. Satisfied with his good work, he walked on. He needed to get out of here and meet up with his date.

Rogue stopped abusing the punching bag as Jubilee stumbled in. Jubilee turned to leave, but found the door knobless. Jubilee started messing with the door to get it to open. Rogue made a decision and grabbed Jubilee's shoulder effectively spinning her around. Without any words, Rogue slung her arms around Jubilee's neck and hugged her for dear life. Shocked, Jubilee just put her arms around Rogue pulling her in closer, if possible.

Rogue's voice was muffled by Jubilee's shoulder, "Hey, I've been practicing control."

What Jubilee was expecting didn't involve Rogue crushing her supple lips against hers. Not that Jubilee minded, which is why she kissed back with just as much force. Eventually, they had to breathe. Rogue broke it and cursed. Jubilee raised an eyebrow, silently asking why she stopped.

"Whai damnit, Ah've lahst contrahl agahn."

Jubilee laughed and said, "There's always tomorrow, love."

And they just stood there in each other's arms, savoring the moment. May it never end.

And Remy kept singing.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank HazelSilver () for pointing out that Remy's accent is just plain wrong and out of there. I wrote this about half a year ago, before I really got onto the fanfiction wagon like keeping it around for my friend, who loves fluff. I'm sorry if anyone gets all weird about it, but I'm incredibly lazy and don't feel like rewriting all of Remy's dialogue. But besides that, ENJOY!

Pyro's voice left him. He whispered, "It can't be."

_The angels in heaven_

_Keep falling_

_Keep falling_

The person standing in the door smirked, "Why Johnny, you missed me I hope. Hey Mystique, leave, now."

Mystique frowned and turned to John, "Pyro, if you want to join, be at the park at o'four hundred." With that, Mystique morphed into a cat and streaked out of the flat.

The person walked into the flat and sat next to John on the couch. John flinched as the person caressed his cheek with one gloved finger. John wanted to get up and tell the person to leave, but something was holding him down. John looked down and noticed the person had his arms pinned to the side of the couch. John's mind screamed no as the person's head stooped down and kissed him bruisingly.

No, not again.

_God is no forgiver_

_He demands and you deliver_

_The demons in hell_

_Keep calling_

_Keep calling_

Remy kept singing as he admired the day. It was a beautiful day. True, New Orleans was prettier than this wretched city, but the day was gorgeous as it was. He made his way to a secluded grove on the outskirts of town. He looked around for a bit until he noticed his date sitting on a bench. He quickened his pace and walked right up to her.

She stood up as Remy closed in and said, "Whai hallo Liz."

But greetings weren't on her mind as she yelled, "Get 'im!" On cue, 7 men in anti-mutant squad uniforms came out of the bushes and trees to circle around Remy. While Remy silently cursed to himself in French and English, he was waiting until they were close enough. But he forgot about the two behind him as they each grabbed an arm. Eh, close enough he told himself, and then he blew up the park bench.

Having a bench blow up in your face makes most people flinch. That objective was realized as the grip on his arm loosened, enabling Remy to make a dash for it. Being a thief as a child does have its advantages, the ability to run away pretty darn quick was one of those perks. Remy ran for his life towards the city. And this time, he wasn't singing.

"Shit," Bobby said as he noticed that the door to John's flat was wide open. John never, ever, left a door open. He said it let the precious heat out. He started running again until he heard something crunch underfoot. Bobby looked down and saw a large, shimmering….

John tried to push the intruder off, but his body wouldn't cooperate. Finally, the intruder stopped the awful kiss and smirked. Arrogantly, he said, "My, my, we'll have to deal with your unwillingness, won't we? I remember when I didn't have to force you. Oh well, I guess you're just a little slow."

All John could get out was, "You bastard."

_Though the night shall wash away_

_All the horrors of the day_

_And a little angel on my side_

_Tries to make it all worthwhile_

Suddenly, the will to obey his brain re-entered his body. John kneed the intruder and pulled out his trusty Zippo. Click, whoosh, a flame came out and wound its way around the intruder. John stood up, laughed, and spoke.

Bobby ran up to the apartment building but stopped as he heard the words "Angels belong in heaven." Bobby pulled back from the door as a tall man with flame sprouting out his back ran out and down the street. Bobby held back his urge to walk in as John came to the door and looked at the receding figure of the intruder. Bobby couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare.

Stare at St. John's perfect face, at his hair ruffled by the wind. Stare at the way the setting sun cast a fiery glow to his face. The sun? It was too early for the sun. Oh, the way the bright ball of flame cast a fiery shade to his clear skin. Stare at the way John's svelte body leaned against the doorframe. Stare at the eyes that just look past everything and focus on that distant spot in the future. Stare at those supple lips that were holding back curses. Gods, he was gorgeous.

John sighed and turned to go back inside. He had almost crossed the threshold when his mind processed the fact that Bobby was standing outside his flat. He slowly turned to look at Bobby and croaked, "Bobby? Are you actually there?"

At that, Bobby couldn't help but show John how real he was.

Angel ran down the street until he saw a bucket of water conveniently placed outside a store. He quickly doused the flames charring his precious wings and turned to keep running. Unfortunately, he didn't see the Cajun barreling towards him until he was on his back without any breath left in him. The Cajun, who fell right on top of him smiled and said, "Lahvely daey, izn't it?"

Angel looked at Remy like he was insane. "Gambit," Angel started, "why are you still on top of me. Enjoying yourself?"

Remy smirked and replied, "Wehll, yah bahdy iz quite cahmfy ahter gettin' chahsed fah thahty minutes."

Angel moved his head up and saw the herd of anti-mutant people coming right for them. In this light, Angel pushed Remy off of him and sprung to his feet. Angel experimentally flapped his wings a few times to make sure they were still functional. Then, he picked Remy up and flew away from the mob of mutant killers.

_And with a little beauty in my bed_

_I still wish that I was dead_

_And the little angel on my side_

_Takes me on a devil's ride_

Pyro smiled. After making his presence known, Bobby passed out from fatigue in John's arms. Most likely all the running got to him coupled with only one bite of a banana. John carefully placed him on the couch and settled in next to him. John heard a soft noise and realized that it was coming from Bobby. John brought his ears closer to Bobby to hear what he was saying. And what he heard made the smile evaporate from his face. His brain laughed at him and then berated him, "Did you really think he loved you? Come on, he still has it for Rogue, that's why he's dreaming of her. You moron you better get ready to go. You wouldn't want to miss your only viable opportunity."

As John got up, Bobby shivered from the lack of body heat keeping him cozy. John grabbed a fuzzy blanket from the hall closet and covered Bobby up in it. John then threw his coat over his shoulder and scribbled a quick note on a scrap of paper. John then took out Zippo and placed it on the note to anchor it. New life needs a new lighter was what his mind told him. He then went to the kitchen and opened a new pack of lighters which were then put in his pockets. Then for the second time that day, he walked out with something tugging at his heart. Whether it was because of leaving Zippo behind, or leaving Bobby on that couch, John didn't know.

_And the little angel on my side_

_Whispers sweet nothings in my ear_

_And the little beauty in my bed_

_Shows me evils never seen_


End file.
